2017 March Madness Results
Introduction The results are in! The winner of the 2017 March Madness competition is...it's kind of hard to say! I guess there are sort of two winners...? And one of the winners was also the loser? But there was another loser because one of us only filled out one bracket? I don't know. Yeah, Kenzie has me watching "Girls" so my Gif game might be a little off. You take the good with the bad (and omg this season has been so good. SPOILER: Hannah is pregnant!). What I do know is that I am way in over my head when it comes to making up/tracking my own scoring for this tournament. Learn from your mistakes. Next year we'll go strictly by Yahoo rules. Well, Yahoo will have become "Oath" thanks to the merger with Verizon. So Oath rules. So best I can, here are the results of the tournament: 2017 March Madness Results So congratulations Patrick. You managed to both win and lose our March Madness competition. When you average the two brackets together he finished right in the middle of the pack, which is on par for Pat's yearly fantasy performances. He was almost outdone by Nate, who finished second and second to last. Commish, Papa and Chantel had both of their brackets finish in the top ten. Chantel continues to put half the league in a bodybag while getting simultaneously stuffed in a locker by the other half. She's priming up for a great 3-0 run followed by a 3-7 run in 2017. Now let's take a look at the standings when the league bonus points that I created were added in. Nate was the only one who benefited from their free money team, while the Dark Universe team made it all the way to the championship game. Good experiment, utter failure. That's on me. So what exactly does that mean? Well, regardless of which scoring system we use (the Yahoo or the LoC), Patrick still wins and Patrick still loses. So really, what did those bonus points even mean? Now to determine how many points get added to the Off-Season Competition! To reiterate: 1. Combined bracket scores. 2. Divided by ten. 3. Rounded up to the nearest whole number. Bold strategy by Zach to only fill out one bracket. Speaks volumes of his confidence. I imagine he thought for sure he had filled out the perfect bracket. Why bother filling out two? The DiGennaro boys, meanwhile, finish 1 and 2 with the two best combined brackets. Patrick was really hurt by his last place bracket, lowering him from first to 7th (the Pat Position, as I think we should start calling it). I told him he shouldn't have randomized the second bracket and he said he actually made those picks. He actually had a thought in his head that the defending champion would be upset in the round of 64. That was something that happened in his adult brain. Off-Season Standings Well, you guys aren't going to believe this. Pretty much nothing changed in the off-season rankings. So basically if Zach had just filled out two identical brackets everyone would be in the same place they are now, except like 100 points richer. But fear not, this is not the end of the off-season competition. What's Next? I'm glad you asked. Our next idea comes to us from Nate the Great. Five points for Nate. Our next competition will a Draft Day Extravaganza. Sort of like Super Bowl Squares, you each pick a bunch of random spots that then randomly get assigned numbers. Those numbers are draft positions. They'll range from 1-263. You'll get points based on what position is drafted with that pick. For example, a QB would be worth like 30, a defensive tackle would be worth 25, stuff like that. Maybe try to work some skill into it, I'm not sure. I'm working it out in my giant brain right now so stay tuned. I've never done it before so it could be another spectacular failure, but we'll see. In any case, that will be our April leg of the competition. See you soon!